


Jackasses Can Be Cute Too

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: White Collar
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army Peter, Author Probably Failed, Author tried, Coffee, First Meetings, Late Night Writing, Lawyer Neal, M/M, Pre-Slash, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Neal is an overworked, underappreciated lawyer in White Collar law firm. Unfortunately, his job is mostly getting coffee for the others. While running late he ends up getting tackled by some jerk. Who just happens to be really cute. Damn it.





	1. Coffee Stains and Forgotten Wallets

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the plotline. This is a prequel to my other story "So You Decided to Play Hero" https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902462. Per request. Anyway, I'm trying to get back into a writing groove of the summer so this is a little lackluster. Nevertheless here's the story.

“Two low fat, skim free cappicheanous, one piping hot chia, and three cherry-glazed mochas,” Neal repeated robotically towards the slightly-dead barista girl. A forgotten song floated in the background filling the dusty cafe with a sleepy purr of cheesy notes. The girl’s faded eyes stared as if he wasn’t there and she didn’t seem to blink. Creepy. Trying to distract himself from the zombie girl Neal’s eyes slid down towards the smiley-face button on her apron stating her name. Britt was spelled in obnoxious pink cursive. Neal grimaced internally. ‘ _Sounds like a poodle’_ his thought was cut off when a drained and monotone voice muttered, “Anything else, Sir?” Neal’s eyes snapped up and he gave the gir- Britt, a charming smile.

“No I think that’s all, don’t want to buy up the whole shop,” Neal chuckled fondly at his own joke and  Britt only shot him a bland smile, that involved way too many teeth, before shoving his money into the machine. His smile stuttered as he watched Britt’s mousy hair swish behind her while she drifted away. That could’ve gone better. Neal groaned softly as a sharp buzzing came from his dusted gray pants. Shoving a hand into the pocket Neal dragged out his phone and punched a button.

“Neal Caffrey, White Collar Law Firm.” Neal purred into the device.

“CAFFREY!” A sharp female voice screamed out making him jump. “Where the hell are you?! We expected you back here an hour ago! I know it’s your first week but you should’ve had enough skill to get goddamn coffees. If you have any dream of making it in this firm you should start by being somewhat competent!

Neal felt shame rush across his neck, he didn’t think it had been that late. Attempting to salvage some dignity Neal hurried to cut off the angry woman.  “Diana! Hey, look I’m sorry it took so long but I’m on my way. In fact, I should be there in ten, no, six minutes tops!” His voice wavered towards the end as he frantically scanned his watch. 9:26. Okay, he could make it - if he ran every stop sign and traffic light on the way.

“You better be! The briefing for the new case starts at 40 after and I don’t know about the others but I need some form of caffeine in my system before dealing with Clinton’s voice in the morning,” Diana raised her voice slightly on Clinton’s name; no doubt in order to make sure he knew she was talking about him.

A sharp grin made its way onto Neal’s mouth. At least she wasn’t too mad at him. A flicker of brown hair catches his eye. Two drink carriers full of caffeine were perched on the counter, giving Brit a thankful smile Neal quickly grabbed the carriers and strolled out of the cafe.

Neal knew he must have looked ridiculous as he ambled-quickly towards his car: neck jutted to towards his shoulder in a desperate attempt to keep his phone near his ear, packed drink carriers in each hand, all while he has to twist and dodge bystanders.  

Diana’s voice kept filtering through the device but Neal could hardly focus on her words. Finally after one bump too many and a few barked out obscenities Neal got to his car. Sighing with relief, Neal slid one of the drink carriers off of his arm onto the roof. He gave a distracted goodbye to Diana before handing up and shoving the phone back into his pocket, only to tug out his keys in replacement. Neal kept a tight grip on the second drink carrier as he fiddled with the lock. His fiddling soon became a frustrated jabbing. Neal scowled as the key seemed to hit every part of the car door but the little sliver of the lock. A couple of snarled curses and accusatory looks to the sky later, Neal was able to unlock the car door. Right before he was able to open the door, however, something slammed him against the asphalt.

Neal let out a rather high-pitched cry as his back bounced against the road and coffee splattered against his arm. A crushing weight was sprawled against his chest and legs restricting the normal up and down motion that his breathing made. Neal twisted and squirmed as he tried to pull himself out from under the thing trying to smother him, but froze when he heard a muffled groan in his ear. Not a thing then. Neal pried his eyes open, fully intending to give the jackass who decided to tackle him a death glare when he froze. Faded blue eyes, worn over the ages that they could possibly be mistaken for brown, were staring back at him. Neal’s breath stuttered as he registered what the rest of the guy’s face looked like. He looked to be in his late thirties to early forties. The stranger had blonde-dusted-tawny hair that was cut short and brushed out of his face (except for one curl that might’ve been disturbed during their fall), and the start of a five o‘clock shadow on a jawline that Neal was trying very hard not to imagine kissing at. Neal’s eyes slide down the rest of the other’s body, taking in the way his t-shirt molded against his arms and waist along with the way the man’s darkened jeans framed his ass. Damn. Neal, remembering he was still on the ground and _late_ , dragged his eyes back to the man’s face. The man gave Neal a lackluster smile, which was more of a pained grimace, and pulled himself off from Neal’s chest. Neal couldn’t help but frown in disappointment as the other’s heat disappeared, but quickly shoved the feeling aside and rose back into a standing position. After brushing off any marks from his blazer and pants Neal turned to face the attractive stranger. The man was just an inch or two taller than Neal but seemed to appear much larger by the way he carried himself. Neal repressed a shiver as the man gave him a darkened look. Neal was about to ask him his name, and maybe even his number, but the other’s eyes had moved to something behind Neal and everything about him tensed. Before Neal could even turn around the man was rushing past him. A pitiful “Sorry!” being thrown over his shoulder as he raced down the street.

  
Neal stayed rooted in his place, blinking owlishly at where the man had been standing. After the initial shock of whatever _that_ had just been faded, Neal finally felt the wetness of coffee seeping into his arm. Damn it _._ Frantic blue eyes swept the asphalt searching for, yeah that’s what he was fearing. Three out of the six coffees he had gotten were splattered all over the road. _Damn it._ Neal had to resist the urge to scream. Sighing softly Neal lurched the door open. He quickly grabbed the remaining coffees from the hood and placed them safely into the passenger seat, before falling into the driver’s seat. Just when he was about to close the door something caught his eye. Laying on the ground beside his car was a black wallet. Neal frowned, his wallet was brown. Neal snatched the wallet and flipped it open. A familiar gaze glared back. Neal quickly glanced past the picture to the rest of the license. Peter Burke was printed in black across the card, Neal couldn’t help but smile. That smile sharpened to a grin as he also discovered a phone number in the wallet. Perhaps this day wasn’t so terrible after all.


	2. Accusations and a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal calls the number he found in the wallet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I own nothing. Now, this is just a little continuation from the last part. Enjoy!

Neal wasn’t able to call Peter’s number until he got home from the firm. As the phone rang, once, twice, three times Neal tried to swallow the nerves buzzing under his skin. Finally, he picked up. 

“Hello?” A gruff voice purred deeply into Neal’s ear making him shudder. Oh, he could imagine that voice whispering something more enjoyable as they,  _ not the time _ .

“Hi, yes is this Peter Burke?” A suspicious yes answered Neal this time around.

“Well Peter, Can I call you Peter? Doesn’t matter, anyway, I have something that belongs to you,” Neal said as he paced around his loft.

“You! You’re the jackass that stole my wallet!” Peter barked into the phone. Neal winced at the noise before laughing.

“ _ I’m  _ the jackass? You’re the one that ran into me, made me spill coffee all over my suit, and then ran off with a choked out sorry. Now even after all that I wanted to give you back your wallet,” Neal said in a mock-indignant tone. When Peter only gave a scoff Neal continued.

“I was thinking that we could meet together to settle this. I give you your wallet back and you,”

“And I what?” Peter asked, but now his tone seemed to be teasing rather than suspicious.

Neal smirked and leaned against the doorframe to his bedroom. “And you repay me for that coffee that you spilled.”

“I think I can manage that,” Peter chuckled into the phone, “Why don’t we meet at 10 tomorrow, same place I ran into you,”  

Neal couldn’t stop the feeling of excitement welling in his chest. “You got yourself a date, Peter Burke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it, I don't know if I'll continue with this AU but I'm not against it. Remember I appreciate kudos and comments. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate comments and kudos, good and bad, and I'm always open to any prompts. Thank you all for reading


End file.
